


andante, andante

by mikharlow



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, glosses over part 3 stuff but there’s no spoilers, relationship study of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: Yamato’s never had anyone change him as much as Mitsuki.





	andante, andante

There are many, many certainties in life that Yamato’s learned to prepare for. He’s their leader, after all; steadfast as he is, he’ll take anything head-on like it’s nothing.

Except him.

There’s no way he could have prepared for Mitsuki.

But how could you possibly prepare for someone to come hurtling into your life, blazing a trail of fire as bright as his smile, just as Mitsuki did? He takes Yamato by the hand and it’s like being pulled along by a freight train, tumbling out of control and terrifyingly new. He’s had more firsts than he’s ever had before, each and every day experiencing a little bit more, growing a little bit bigger. Every brush of hands is  
a touch of embers on his skin, the sparks dancing up into the air. Being with Mitsuki’s like sitting by a fire; a warm glow, a comfort from the dark and the cold, yet roaring and bright and _alive_.

Dismissal and secrecy come easily to him, a facade of calm and indifference as simple to conjure as a smile. But when he sees Mitsu, living so truthfully and earnestly, he wants to cast it all aside, to bear himself in front of him, to fall and let himself be caught.

He’s not sure what love’s supposed to feel like, but he thinks it might be this.

And he’s terrified.

It’s dangerous. This is _dangerous_ , how badly he wants to share everything with Mitsu, because there’s just so much that he’s ashamed of that he’s afraid if he said it out loud, this whole illusion would shatter. The prism would crack and fracture the light Mitsuki’s shining down on him, the light Yamato can’t live without. And yet there he is, daring, just _daring_ Yamato to get closer, to open his heart, to finally let go and just _accept_ for once.

And he does — he takes that leap and doesn’t look back.

And it feels like he’s home, the emerald in the middle of the rainbow. There’s no more barriers between them; just trust, a little moderation, and the sound of their heartbeats, late at night, running _andante_ in three-two time.

Mitsuki pulls him a little closer, and Yamato lets him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! find me on twitter @yamatomitsus ☆


End file.
